


An Edged Smile

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Just a small drabble centered around Victoria Hand as an attempt to get inside her way of thinking as I work on writing other stuff for her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Edged Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just a small drabble centered around Victoria Hand as an attempt to get inside her way of thinking as I work on writing other stuff for her.

She's not a bleeding heart like certain other members of SHIELD. 

She knows better than to share her interests openly with others, to have a relationship within the organization as well as outside of it. Her work has become an important part of her life and that doesn't come without making sacrifices along the way.

Two things that she has learned over time to keep close to her chest, so that the enemy can't find a weakness in her shield to exploit for their benefit. These have been just some of the many lessons that she has learned the hard way during her first years working at SHIELD.

Learning that not everyone is a safety point or an ally, that they could be a viper waiting to strike when your guard is lowered.

She has learned that it is better to keep everyone at arm's length until she can find a way to deem them as worthy of her trust.

Virginia “Pepper” Potts however is different. 

She is an outlier, someone who has managed to get under her shield and win her over with a simple smile. Its a smile with an edge to it and that grabs her attention.

It makes her want to know more about the woman, who was once assistant to Tony Stark now the CEO of his company while the man is off playing at being a hero. The smile with an edge makes her want to know if there are ways to know more about the edge in her smile. To know how it came to be.


End file.
